Alone
by aniram93
Summary: De cómo una vida normal puede llegar a estar tan ligada con lo sobrenatural. Aidou x Oc
1. Chapter 1: New life

No se suelen ver normalmente estudiantes transferidos una vez empezado el curso. Pero aunque sea algo raro, no está fuera de lo común. El taxi me acababa de dejar en las puertas de la academia, el sol había desaparecido hacía unos diez o quince minutos, pero aún así había suficiente luz como para ver lo que había alrededor. La puerta de entrada a la academia quedaba justo enfrente de mí. No tuve ningún problema para abrirla ya que estaba entreabierta, lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a la oficina del director a informarle de mi llegada. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba su oficina, pero solo podía seguir el único camino que llevaba hasta la puerta. Desde que la había pasado estaba segura de que me terminaría perdiendo. Seguir el camino fue exactamente como me lo había temido, un cruce lo dividía y no tenía ni idea de por donde tendría que ir para llegar hasta la oficina. Me quedé en el sitio maldiciendo haber llegado tan tarde como para que no hubiese ni un alma que me pudiera ayudar.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí parada, pero para cuando salí de mi mundo porque sentía que alguien me miraba, ya había anochecido completamente. Solo la luna iluminaba lo suficiente para ver a un chico de cabello rubio y bastante, a mi parecer, siniestro, mirándome. Algo en mi interior me decía que no era prudente acercarse a él, que era peligroso o que había algo que no cuadraba en él. Pero, haciendo caso omiso de mis instintos (y de mi timidez), carraspeé y me acerqué en su dirección unos pasos para preguntarle el camino:

- Disculpa, ehh... ¿sabes donde está la oficina del director? -la pregunta me salió rápida, seguramente se deba a que su presencia me intimidaba o quizá es que mi timidez había regresado después del "disculpa", esto último era lo más probable. Si ni siquiera era capaz de pedirle a alguien en la calle una dirección o la hora.

- Si. -su semblante no había cambiado nada, parecía estar pensando en algo. Quizás se preguntaba que hacía una pelirroja perdida, con una maleta en la mano, preguntándole por la oficina del director ya pasadas las 10; o quizás no. Me acerque más y pude ver que tenía los ojos azules. Justo cuando le iba a pedir si podía llevarme hasta la oficina, apareció otro chico, de solo kami-sama sabe donde.

El recién llegado imponía más que el ojiazul. Vestía un uniforme de color negro y tenía el cabello de un color plateado que se podría confundir con el blanco. Apuntaba al rubio con una pistola y lo miraba con ¿desprecio? no estaba segura.

- Vuelve a tu dormitorio. –su voz sonó irritada. ¿Se había dirigido a mi? eso parece, me da que no se había fijado en mi cara de _"estoy perdidaaa"._

- Emm... soy nueva, acabo de llegar y... tengo que ir a la oficina del director y no se... donde está. -me había puesto nerviosa, el ambiente entre esos dos era bastante tenso y ahora me miraban a la vez. Dejaron de observarme justo cuando se oyó un ruido a mi derecha, seguido de una respiración agitada.

- ¡Zero! –después de decir eso, la chica que había irrumpido, intentó recuperar el aliento. Respiraba muy agitadamente, debía de haber corrido mucho. Con esta chica, la tensión que se palpaba momentos antes en el aire se aligeró un poco. Ahora éramos cuatro.

- Yuuki, acompaña tú a la nueva transferida hasta la oficina de Cross. -ese debía ser Zero y la chica, evidentemente, la tal Yuuki.

- Bienvenida, soy Cross Yuuki. -le contesté con un simple "Kotara Seiko, encantada"- ¿Eh? ¿Y Aidou-senpai?

- Hn, se ha ido. -ese Aidou debía ser el atractivo chico de antes.

- Vamos, te llevaré con el director, Seiko-chan. -asentí con la cabeza. Yuuki se dirigió hacía el camino de mi derecha, la seguí.

Durante el camino hacia la oficina del director yo me dedicaba a responder todas las preguntas que Yuuki me hacía, de hecho, solo abría la boca para contestar. Ya había conocido a tres personas hoy: El rubio, Aidou; el chico de la pistola, Zero; y la chica de pelo castaño, Yuuki.

Justo después de doblar una curva, un edificio (que debía de ser el instituto) apareció delante. Me recordaba al escenario de uno de esos juegos de zombis que tanto le gustaban a mi hermano. Siempre solía estar mirando como jugaba, no era muy buena manejando, así que me dedicaba a hacer las estrategias o simplemente a indicarle: "tienes uno a tu derecha, a aparecido otro por la puerta principal, etc.". Era muy aficionada a los libros de fantasía, vampiros y licántropos sobretodo, pero los zombis no entraban dentro de mi interés. Me parecían muy poco inteligentes y no me llamaban la atención. Aunque si se trataba de pesadillas, ellos eran los primeros en aparecer.

Volviendo a la realidad, Yuuki ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Pasé, dentro estaba muy oscuro. Definitivamente, cada vez veía más posibilidades de que un zombi saliese de ahí.

- Sígueme. –su voz contrastó con el silencio que había ahí dentro y nuestros pasos resonaban contra las paredes. Finalmente, Yuuki se paró delante de una puerta- Es aquí.

Tocamos y una voz, emmm, con un tono muy alegre dijo: "Pasad~". ¿Ese sería el director?

Dentro de la oficina no estaba solo el director. También el chico rubio ese de antes... como era… Aidou, y otro con el pelo oscuro, ahora nos miraban los tres, parecía que habíamos interrumpido una conversación.

- Oh, Yuuki-chan~ y quien... Ah! tu eres la nueva estudiante ¿no? Has llegado bastante tarde, ya pensaba que vendrías mañana.

- Soy Kotara Seiko, encantada.-ya era la segunda vez que repetía esa frase en el día, y tenía la sensación de que mañana la repetiría más veces.

- Estarás cansada. Yuuki-chan, ¿puedes acompañar a Seiko-chan hasta su nueva habitación?

Yuuki asintió y me dijo: "Vamos Seiko-chan". Salí después de ella de la oficina y no pude evitar girarme. El de cabello oscuro y el director se habían vuelto a poner a hablar, solo me encontré con la mirada de Aidou. Seguía habiendo algo raro con él. Siempre he sido muy intuitiva y tenía la sensación de que algo extraño lo envolvía, a él y también al otro chico. Quizás eran imaginaciones mías, estaba muy cansada.

Por el camino a los dormitorios, Yuuki me explicó que nuestro dormitorio era el del "Sol" y que no tendría compañera de habitación por el momento. La maleta me pesaba mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación. En cuanto abrí la puerta le di las buenas noches a Yuuki y entré, cerrando tras de mi. No encendí ni la luz, directamente dejé la maleta en el suelo y me tiré encima de la cama. No me iba ni a cambiar, estaba muerta de sueño y antes de caer dormida pensé en la gente que había conocido. Creo que me terminaría llevando bien con Yuuki.

Esa mañana tuve suerte de haberme levantado para ir al baño, no tenía el despertador puesto. Si no hubiera hecho eso, seguiría durmiendo durante casi toda la mañana, lo que lleva, obviamente, a perder clases en mi primer día. Aún había tiempo para ducharme y intentar hacer "algo" con mi pelo _indomable_, al final terminé por hacerme dos coletas altas que me rozaban los hombros y dejarme el flequillo alisado. No me ponía maquillaje, así que después de ponerme mi nuevo uniforme (el cual me pareció bastante más original que el típico de marinera) bajé a por el desayuno.

Me encontré con Yuuki, parecía tener bastante sueño. Iba acompañada de otra chica.

- Ah! Seiko -chan, buenos días.

- Buenos días... -normalmente, yo tendría que sonar medio dormida y actuar como uno de esos seres que me producían escalofríos, es decir, como un zombi. Pero como hoy me había duchado por la mañana, estaba despejada. Tenía la costumbre de ducharme por la noche, un poco antes de ir a dormir, así por la mañana puedo dormir durante más tiempo.- Hola, soy Kotara Seiko, encantada.

- Wakaba Sayori.

- Yuuki-chan, ¿vamos a la misma clase?

- ¡Si! Y Yori-chan también.

- Que bien, así ya conozco a alguien. -al ser tan tímida, solo de pensar en tener que acercarme a los demás sin conocer a nadie me ponía nerviosa.

Antes de entrar en la clase, Yuuki me dijo que esperara fuera a que llegara el profesor y entonces me presentaría a toda la clase. No estuve mucho tiempo hasta que llegó el sensei y me dijo que entrara junto a él.

- Buenos días. Quiero que le den todos la bienvenida a nuestra nueva estudiante, Kotara Seiko.

- ¡Hola~!

- E-es un placer. -debía de parecer un tomate, estar más roja que mi pelo seguro.

- Por favor, siéntate al final, en el asiento libre.

- Um... Vale.

Mientras andaba hacia mi sitio notaba todas las miradas fijas en mí, mis ojos no pararon de mirar el suelo hasta que llegué. Entonces el profesor comenzó la clase. Estaba detrás del todo, sentada en la esquina izquierda, así que tenía una vista general. Dos filas por delante de mí estaban Yuuki y Yori. Pasé la mirada por todos, vaya, Zero también estaba en la misma clase... Noté un carraspeo al lado, me giré. Era una chica, tenía el pelo largo y marrón, me dijo en un susurro:

- Hola, soy Suzuki Sakura, encantada.

- Hola.

- ¿Has visto ya a los de la clase nocturna?

- ¿Clase nocturna?

- ¿Eh? ¿No sabes nada de ellos? Hasta los conoce gente que no es ni siquiera de esta academia. Bueno, verás, son estudiantes como nosotros pero ellos van a clase por la noche, vente durante el cambio de clases conmigo y te los enseñaré. Son todos muy guapos y atractivos –tuve las sensación de que se contuvo de soltar un "kya!"-.

- Emm... Ok...

No me gustó como había mencionado a los de la clase nocturna, era como si fuera una especia de fan obsesionada.

- Seguro que después de conocerlos, tienes a tu favorito. –eso si que parecía dicho por una fan.- El mío es Kaname-senpai.

- Ah…

A partir de ahí la clase prosiguió en silencio. Era mi primer día y ya estaba aburrida. Volví a pasear mi mirada por la clase: Yuuki parecía estar durmiendo... y Zero también.

Qué me tocaba a segunda hora… ah, si, gimnasia. Bueno, sería mejor que estar aquí sentada aburriéndome, además, creo que aquí se hacía hípica. Nunca he montado un caballo y solo de pensar en hacer el ridículo delante de todos me ponía muy nerviosa.

Treinta segundos para que acabe la clase. Veinte. Diez. Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno.

- Y haced para el próximo día los ejercicios de repaso de las páginas 42, 43 y 44.

- Ehhh? Pero sensei...

- Nada de peros. Y pasaré lista para ver quién los tiene y quién no.

Mi primer día y ya tenía tres páginas de ejercicios, pe-er-fec-to. Y esto solo a primera hora. A la salida del aula me reuní con Yuuki y Yori.

- Yuuki-chan, etto... nunca he montado en caballo.

- No pasa nada, el profesor te enseñará.

Yuuki se puso a hablar con Yori, mientras yo me limitaba a seguirlas. No me había fijado hasta ahora en que los pasillos eran muy largos y que, sino hubiera estado con Yuuki (que me hacía de guía), me sería muy difícil encontrar las clases. Los establos estaban un poco apartados del edificio principal, y desde ellos se podía ver el Dormitorio de la Luna. Era un poco extraño, nunca había oído hablar de ninguna otra academia en la que hubiera una clase nocturna.

Supuse que estarían durmiendo a esta hora. Este pensamiento me llamó la atención, si los de la clase nocturna daban clases por la noche, dormían por la mañana ¿no? Me reí, si yo pudiera también dormiría toda la mañana. Por alguna razón me acordé de esos libros sobre vampiros que me gustaba leer. Tendría que ir a la biblioteca, no me había traído ninguno.

Mientras íbamos hacia los establos, pasaron por mi lado Suzuki y algunas chicas. Estaban en medio de una conversación en la que había más "Kyaa" que palabras. Hablaban de Kaname nosequé y bla bla bla... Las hubiera ignorado, pero hubo un nombre que me llamó la atención. Una de las amigas de Suzuki había dicho "Aidou-senpai". Ese era el nombre del rubio de ayer, creo. ¿Sería de la clase nocturna? Algo me dijo que sí. Sin poder evitarlo pasé mi atención de la conversación entre Yuuki y Yori a la de Suzuki y sus amigas. Creo que debatían sobre quién era mas guapo, si Kaname o Aidou. Antes de que pudiera saber la respuesta ya habían pasado de largo. Tampoco es que me interesase mucho, la verdad. Ahora me explicaba más el porqué me había encontrado con Aidou por la noche en medio de la academia. Aunque, ¿no se supone que debería de estar en clases?

Más tarde, cuando ya todos estaban con sus respectivos caballos y yeguas a punto de comenzar la clase, me dirigí al profesor para preguntarle que haría. Me dijo que por hoy solo miraría, a partir del próximo día me enseñaría lo básico para montar. Vi que quedaba una yegua que nadie estaba montando. Así que le pregunté al sensei:

- ¿Por qué esa yegua no la monta nadie?

- Es muy salvaje. No deja que nadie, excepto Zero, la monte.

- Oh...

Ahora me había entrado curiosidad. No me haría nada por que me acercase. Fui despacio hacia ella, cuando estuve a su derecha la saludé con un "Hola". Me miró de reojo. Decidí acariciarla, levantando la mano lentamente hasta ponerla sobre ella. No se alteró. Me pregunté como se llamaba...

- ¿Como te llamas? -fue un susurro. Sabía que no me iba a contestar, pero alguien respondió por ella.

- Se llama Lily. -no me tuve ni que girar para saber que quién había hablado era Zero. Recordaba muy bien las voces de los demás.

- Es muy bonita.

Me pregunté porqué Zero era el único capaz de controlarla. Por ahora no parecía muy salvaje, la verdad.

- ¿Puedo montarla?

- Pensaba que no sabías montar.

- Es que no sé. Pero cuando sepa…

Se hizo un silencio. Zero se había acercado y ahora estaba al otro lado de la yegua, justo enfrente de mí. Había algo en él que me recordó a Aidou.

- Cuando sepas, puedes _intentarlo_.

Eso dio por zanjada nuestra conversación. Todo lo que quedaba de clase la pasé viendo a los demás montar y fijándome en el comportamiento de los caballos. Cuando ya recogíamos vi un gato, no llegaría al año, pero antes de poder acercarme se fue. Con lo que a mí me gustaban los gatos… no me había dejado ni arrimarme.

Todo el resto de la mañana estuve intentando memorizar los pasillos que llevaban aquí y allá. Al final de la última clase, Suzuki se me acercó y me dijo que la siguiera.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness is scary

_Al final de la última clase, Suzuki se me acercó y me dijo que la siguiera. _

Salimos del edificio y fuimos andando por el camino rodeado de árboles hasta las puertas del dormitorio de la Luna. La entrada estaba abarrotada de chicas que no paraban de gritar "kyaa, kyaa", parecían fans locas por ver a su cantante favorito en un concierto. En seguida perdí a Suzuki entre la multitud, pero no la seguí, me quedé apartada detrás de todas. Podía ver a Yuuki hacer intentos en vano de contener a las gritonas fans que ocupaban la mitad del camino.

Las puertas se empezaron a abrir, los "kyaa" se hicieron insoportables y costaba oír algo que no fuese eso. El primero en salir fue Kaname, creo, o al menos los gritos de "Kaname, kyaa" parecían decir eso. Así que el otro chico que estaba en la oficina del director ayer era él... Después salieron otros, entre los que estaba Aidou, el cual parecía disfrutar de los ensordecedores gritos que decían su nombre. Daba la sensación de que las fans aplastarían a Yuuki de un momento de a otro. Había adoptado en mi cara una expresión indiferente. Siempre me he preguntado cómo puede haber gente que actúe así. Me di cuenta de que Aidou me estaba mirando, era como si se preguntara por qué no gritaba su nombre. Aparté nerviosa la mirada y la dirigí hacia la multitud. No vi a Suzuki por ninguna parte, decidí que mejor me iba ya.

La semana pasó rápido y llegó el viernes por la tarde. En el dormitorio se empezaron a ver maletas en los pasillos, y amigas despidiéndose. Los fines de semana se quedaban pocos estudiantes en la academia y aún así durante en el cambio de la clase nocturna, seguía habiendo tantas fans como siempre. Durante la semana me había acostumbrado a que los dormitorios se quedasen vacíos durante el cambio de clases. Aprovechando la tranquilidad que había me dirigí hacía la biblioteca. No había tenido tiempo de ir a por ningún libro de licántropos y/o vampiros, y como aún quedaban unos veinte minutos hasta el toque de queda me daba tiempo de sobra. Decidí tomar un atajo por el bosque.

A unos veinte metros del edificio donde estaba la biblioteca oí algo detrás de mí, me giré. Era el gatito de esta mañana, me agaché y le enseñe las palmas de las manos, como diciéndole que no le iba a hacer nada. Me fui acercando hasta que llegué a unos pasos de él. Parecía dispuesto a huir, así que me quedé quieta. Quería tocar al gatito. No nos habíamos movido en unos diez minutos, bueno, yo me había arrodillado para estar más cómoda. Decidí hablarle.

- Hey, guapo, no te voy a hacer nada. Mira no tengo nada. -me acababa de acordar de que tenía unas galletas que había cogido para el camino. Las saqué muy lentamente. Le ofrecí una. Se movió hacia mí un poco, pero no parecía fiarse. Mordí la galleta para hacerle ver que era comida y que estaba buena. Entonces se fue acerando muy lentamente, hasta que llegó a la galleta y se la comió. Sonreí involuntariamente. Que mono que era con ese pelo negro-azulado. Maulló. Se me acercó, creo que quería más galletas. Le di otra y otra y otra y otra... y se me acabaron. Le acaricié, y al principio se erizó pero después se dejó. Había conseguido lo que quería, así que volví a la realidad. Miré mi reloj, ¡¿cuánto tiempo había pasado aquí? ¡¿Treinta minutos? Oh, mierda, y yo que quería ir a la biblioteca...

Después de pensar durante unos segundos mis posibilidades, me dije que, ya que me había saltado el toque de queda daba igual si me iba a mi habitación rápido o iba a la biblioteca a por el libro. Total el castigo sería el mismo si me pillaran yendo hacia los dormitorios que entrando a la biblioteca. Aún había luz (aunque empezaba a anochecer), me despedí del gatito y fui andando para la biblioteca. Llegué a las puertas del edificio. En uno de los cambios de clase de esta mañana había visto la biblioteca de pasada. Nada más abrí las puertas y entré, me arrepentí enormemente, ¡esto se parecía a los juegos de zombis! Pero ya había llegado hasta aquí, y tener miedo de un juego de zombis era absurdo: los zombis, simplemente, no existen.

Aunque pensase eso, cuando giré a la derecha para llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Ahí estaba la puerta, justo enfrente. Todo estaba a oscuras salvo por la luz que entraba por los ventanales, aunque ésta le daba un aspecto sobrecogedor a todo el pasillo. Me auto-infundí ánimos. Justo cuando iba a girar la manivela de la puerta, esta se giró sola y la puerta se abrió. Me quedé _muerta_ de miedo. A pesar de eso, solo tardé unos segundos para recomponerme al ver que la habían abierto desde dentro y que delante de mí estaba Aidou. Suspiré. Pero mi alivio duró poco, al oír su voz aterciopelada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Emm... venía a por un libro...

- ¿Sabes que el toque de queda hace rato que ha empezado, no?

- Si… pero quiero coger un libro o… dos.

Hice ademán de entrar en la biblioteca, a lo que él se apartó suavemente. Entonces me pregunté si le diría a alguien que me había saltado el toque de queda.

- Etto... Aidou-senpai, no le digas a nadie que me he saltado... el toque... por favor.

No me contestó, pero no parecía de los que van chivándose por ahí. Me fijé en una estantería y empecé a buscar por el título. L... Ah, no había ningún libro que se titulase "Licántropos", bueno, era de esperar... seguramente en el título no apareciese de lo que trataba. Después de estar un poco mirando al azar, volví a oír a Aidou dirigiéndose a mí.

- ¿Cuál buscas? -su voz me recordó a la que utilizaba con las fans, eso me irritó, pero no lo demostré. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

- ¿Sabes de alguno que trate de licántropos? -creo que no se esperaba ese tipo de libro. Pareció pensarlo por un momento y después me contestó.

- Si... -fue al pasillo contiguo y me señaló una estantería. Todos los libros que había en ella trataban de licántropos. Cogí emocionada uno de los libros, ¡Por fin algo interesante que leer!

- ¡Gracias! Umm... ¿no sabrás de alguno de vampiros también? -no estaba mirándole cuando le pregunté, leía por encima la contraportada de libro que acababa de coger, pero su silencio me hizo levantar la cabeza. Parecía estar sorprendido... pero en cuanto lo miré, cambió su expresión por una de estar divertido. Quizás me lo hubiera imaginado.

- ¿Qué quieres saber sobre ellos? -me pareció extraño, cuando le había preguntado por el de los licántropos no me había hecho dicho nada parecido. Quizá a él también le gustasen.

- Umm... no sé... son interesantes, ¿nee? -hice una pequeña pausa. Miré mi reloj, mierda, ya debía de haber oscurecido: el instituto sí que daría miedo ahora, y Yuuki no me acompañaba como cuando llegué. No sé como los de la clase nocturna podían venir aquí todas las noches.

- Me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde.

Aidou no contestó pero me siguió con la mirada. Me paré frente a la puerta y la abrí. De nuevo, sentí ese escalofrío. No podía divisar el final del corredor, donde giraba a la izquierda. No me di cuenta de que Aidou se había acercado hasta que lo oí:

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Esto me recuerda a un videojuego... ¡Parece que vaya a salir un zombi de la oscuridad!

Yo seguía mirando el fondo del pasillo: intentando ver el final o, quizá, esperando que de repente un zombi saliera. Oh, mierda, esto iba mal... si me sigo _montando_ películas en mi cabeza terminaré asustándome de las sombras imaginarias del final del pasillo que parecían acercarse hacia mí con intenciones nada buenas... Casi grité al notar algo sobre mi hombro. Entonces me acordé de Aidou, que seguía detrás. Me di la vuelta para no ver el pasillo, casi me choco con Aidou, estaba muy cerca. Podía oler su aroma.

- Aidou-senpai, tu no ves nada en el pasillo ¿verdad?

- Nada, ¿quieres que te acompañe? -por su tono supe que se había puesto en modo Idol. Y su sonrisa no hacía más que confirmarlo. Aunque me irritara, le dije que sí. Si me acompañaba alguien todo mi miedo desaparecería. Salí al corredor y Aidou detrás de mí, cerró la puerta. Ahora el pasillo quedó en completa oscuridad. Me quedé quieta hasta que volví a notar la mano de Aidou en mi hombro, empujando suavemente. Si no me hubiera dirigido él, seguramente estaría estampándome contra las paredes constantemente. Noté que girábamos, y después vi la entrada iluminada por la escasa luz de la luna. Entonces Aidou me soltó, me di la vuelta para darle las gracias, pero ya no estaba... seguramente tendría mejores cosas que hacer.

Fui lentamente hacia la puerta. Intentaba no hacer ningún ruido, pero mis pasos resonaban al andar. Mi mano aferró la manivela dorada y abrí solo un poco, lo suficiente como para sacar la cabeza y mirar si algún prefecto estaba cerca. Estaba muy oscuro, y si no hubiese sido porque hoy la luna estaba casi llena, no sería capaz de ver más que en el pasillo de antes. Cuando me deslicé al exterior sentí una agradable brisa en mi rostro. Tuve mucha suerte de no encontrarme ni con Zero ni con Yuuki mientras seguía el camino empedrado que llevaba hasta los dormitorios del Sol.

Ya delante de los dormitorios me encontré con una sorpresa: el gatito que había visto antes estaba dentro del recinto, justo enfrente de la puerta principal. Se confundía con el negro de la noche. Entré haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Aunque le dije al gatito que se quedara fuera, no me hizo caso: pasó al interior nada más abrir la puerta. En seguida entendí que se había encariñado conmigo. Por una noche que se quedara en mi habitación no pasaría nada. Mañana a primera hora le iría a preguntar al director si me lo podía quedar. Por la primera impresión que me llevé de él, supuse que me dejaría sin poner demasiadas condiciones.

Al entrar en mi habitación encendí las luces. El gatito, que llamé Kuro, se acostó encima de mi cama. Me di una ducha rápida y al salir comencé a leer el libro que había cogido de la biblioteca. Todo quedó a oscuras cuando apagué la luz de la mesita. Ya me había entrado sueño, después de dejar el libro en la mesita, y antes de caer profundamente dormida, me pregunté por qué Aidou había parecido sorprendido cuando le pregunté por el libro de vampiros.


	3. Chapter 3: Little important incident

La luz pasaba por las ventanas, iluminando toda la habitación completamente. Eran las once y dieciocho minutos de la mañana. Algo me rozaba la cara. Alcé la mano para tocar lo que fuese que estuviera perturbando mi sueño. Estaba suave, y mullido. Un ronroneo terminó por despertarme totalmente. Abrí los ojos y por un instante me quedé cegada. Luz. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron, entonces enfoqué la mirada hacia Kuro. El pequeño gatito negro me miraba fijamente.

- Buenos días…-la frase terminó en bostezo-.

El despertador me indicaba la hora exacta, _que tarde_. Salté de la cama y me fui directa al baño. Mi pelo granate estaba todo revuelto, así que decidí hacerme dos coletas. Me puse de nuevo el uniforme y salí con Kuro en brazos. La hora del desayuno se había pasado hace mucho ya, tendría que esperar a la comida. En el exterior hacía lo que muchos califican de día perfecto. Ni una nube y el sol calentando el aire frío de invierno. En invierno no está mal, pero en verano realmente detestaba estos días.

Kuro no se movió en todo el trayecto, se había dormido. Vi a pocos alumnos, no conocía a ninguno. Antes de ir a la oficina del director, pasé por la biblioteca y pregunté por los libros de vampiros. La simpática bibliotecaria me indicó una estantería, bueno, dos. Después de echar un vistazo superficial a todos, cogí uno de los más gordos. Una vez fuera pensé en que la bibliotecaria no se había percatado de Kuro. Llegué a la oficina del director y toqué.

- Buenos días director.

- Ohh… Qué te trae por aquí Seiko -chan?

- Es que… me encontré con este gatito y… me preguntaba si me dejarías quedármelo…

Hubo un pequeño silencio, quizá no había acertado con mi primera impresión…

- Puedes quedártelo, pero –ahí estaba la condición- tendrás que encargarte de que no moleste y de darle de comer.

- ¡Vale!

La comida no sería un problema, los fines de semana podía salir a la ciudad y comprarla. Y parecía un gatito muy tranquilo… no creo que tuviera problemas.

- Espera Seiko -chan~

- ¿Uhmm?

- Ese libro que llevas… ¿Cómo se llama? –Parecía conocer el libro-.

- Los secretos de la Noche… ¿por?

- Es sobre vampiros ¿no? –su voz sonó entre sorprendido y contento. Asentí con la cabeza.- ¿Te gustan los vampiros Seiko -chan?

Volví a asentir, y después la conversación siguió entorno al gatito. Esa misma tarde salí a por la comida de Kuro. Con Kuro el fin de semana se me pasó rapidísimo y para cuando me di cuenta ya se había hecho lunes por la mañana. Había acordado con el director que podía dejar a Kuro pasear por la academia durante el tiempo que tuviera clases. Suzuki me obligaba a veces a ir a ver a los de la clase nocturna en el cambio de clases, parecía molestarle que no estuviera interesada y estaba empeñada en que me fijase en alguno. No le conté a nadie que me había encontrado en la biblioteca con Aidou, aún no tenía suficiente confianza ni con Yuuki ni con Suzuki.

Pasó una semana muy monótona y lenta que se me hizo eterna hasta que me volvió a pasar algo, según yo, interesante.

El sol se había puesto hacía un rato y la luna estaba en fase decreciente. Aún tenía el pelo húmedo porque acababa de salir de la ducha, solo el flequillo estaba seco, liso. Unos golpes hicieron que sacara mi cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo, habían llamado a la puerta. Kuro se despertó. Volvieron a llamar y esta vez ya me levanté y abrí. Era Suzuki.

- ¿Qué pasa…?

- ¡Ven!

- ¿Hmm? ¿A dónde…?

- ¡Vamos a hacer fotos a los de clase nocturna!

- ¿Eh? Pero yo no…

- No me vengas con excusas, de esta no te libras. –suspiré. A pesar del poco tiempo que conocía a Suzuki sabía bien que cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza era difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Espera al menos que me ponga los zapatos.

Volví a entrar, me puse los zapatos y le dije a Kuro que volvería después. Suzuki me guió hasta que estuvimos fuera, me dijo que había hecho una apuesta con Reika, una amiga suya, y que ganaba la que mejores fotos consiguiera. En seguida entendí que lo que quería era que yo sacara las fotos mientras ella posaba con alguien de la clase nocturna, a poder ser Kaname. Me dediqué a seguir a Suzuki, me dijo que sabía a donde iba. Suspiré una y otra y otra vez.

- ¡Para de suspirar o nos pillaran!

- Nos pillaran antes si gritas así.

- Hmp. –como avanzábamos por entre los árboles, las ramas que Suzuki apartaba me iban pegando a mí después. Era bastante molesto. Y me hacía ir casi con los ojos cerrados. Un grito sordo la alertó de que me había caído. El pie se me había enganchado en una raíz de un árbol. Resultado: yo, en el suelo, con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Estás bien? –Bueno, al menos se preocupaba-.

- Si… -lo dije mientras me espolsaba la ropa. Di otro gran suspiro: me había hecho un corte en la mano y en la rodilla.

- ¡Ah! Estas sangrando…

- Da igual, no es nada… bueno, ¿seguimos?

- ¿De verdad estás bien?

- Si.

- Pues, ¡sigamos!

El corte era más profundo de lo que pensaba, pero no me di cuenta hasta que pasaron unos minutos y noté el calcetín húmedo. La sangre había llegado ahí desde la rodilla. Me recordó a las heridas que te haces con la bici cuando te caes y no te pones agua en seguida. No le dije nada a Suzuki, al fin y al cabo ya me había pasado mucho de pequeña. Aún así ella terminó por enterarse.

Acabábamos de llegar a un claro sin árboles, muy cerca ya del edificio donde se daban las clases. Oí a Suzuki gritar (mejor dicho susurrar) un pequeño "¡Kya!". No me tuve ni que girar para saber que habíamos encontrado lo que buscábamos. La luna iluminaba poco el claro pero se podía ver perfectamente a Kain y a Aidou.

- ¡Aidol-senpai! ¡Kain-senpai! –me lanzó la cámara y les pidió a Aidou y Kain una foto (o más)- Intenta no mancharla, que es de Reika…

- Si… -mientras lo decía me intenté limpiar un poco la mano en la ropa. Suspiré.- ¿Con o sin flash?

- Sin flash –Kain contestó por los tres-.

Una, Dos, Tres Fotos. Noté que Aidou no miraba al objetivo, sino a mí. Me esforcé en no mirarle a los ojos. La última foto me llamó la atención, se había quedado puesta en la cámara, me di cuenta de que en ella Aidou miraba hacia abajo… ¿Mi rodilla quizás? Se habría dado cuenta del corte…

- Suzuki-san, ¿no tienes ya suficientes?

- Ah… Bueno… Vale. Gracias Aidou-senpai, Kain-senpai. –Le di la cámara a Suzuki- Al final se ha manchado…

- Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo.

- Estas sangrando. Déjame ver… -su voz sonó muy, muy aterciopelada. Suzuki dio otro "¡Kya!"-.

- Ah, n-no es nada…

- Huele… bien.

- Ehm… ¿El qué…?

- ¡Tonta!, ¿pues que va a ser? ¡Nosotras! –soltó un "¡Kya!" y susurró para si misma: "Es la colonia nueva, seguro."

- Ah… G-Gracias

Suzuki parecía muy segura de que era su nueva colonia… pero Aidou no la había mirado en ningún momento a ella. Y sus ojos tampoco miraban a los míos ya, tenía la vista fijada en mi mano y, a veces, pasaba la mirada a mi rodilla. Se estaba acercando a mí. Las nubes taparon la luna y todo quedó mucho más oscuro. Cambié mi mirada de Aidou a Kain y después a Suzuki (quien soltaba "¡Kya!"s sin parar), cuando volví a dirigirla hacia Aidou, éste estaba justo enfrente de mí, _demasiado cerca_. Algo me dijo que aquí pasaba algo raro, cuando su mano cogió la mía, estuve segura.

- Aidou-senpai, ¡¿Qué vas a hacer? -se detuvo y me miró. Con el ceño fruncido le devolví una mirada confusa. Sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes. De reojo vi como Suzuki se desmayaba, yo seguí ahí, de pie. Nunca me había planteado si los vampiros existían o no. Pero pese a no haberme hecho nunca la pregunta, la respuesta estaba delante mía. Hubiese estado más tiempo en estado de _shock_ de no ser porque Aidou volvió a mover mi mano, levantándola, y acercándola a su boca. Entendí enseguida lo que pretendía. Las piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarme y hacer que terminara como Suzuki.

- N-No -traté de calmarme, ese "no" había sonado muy débil. Volví a intentarlo.- No, por favor…

Intenté zafarme de él, pero no pude. Estaba a punto de rozar mi mano…

- No me muerdas, por favor. -mi voz sonó firme, aunque se resquebrajó un poco al final. Se detuvo, suspiré aliviada. La luna volvió a salir de entre las nubes. De nuevo intenté zafarme, y esta vez, él me dejó ir. Kain le había agarrado de la camisa y le dijo a Aidou que no quería más problemas por su culpa. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba, aunque fui la única que no se dio cuenta. Suzuki estaba en el suelo, desmayada. ¿Qué hago? Entonces reparé en que Kain no parecía sorprendido, algo hizo _click_ en mi mente, de pronto entendí muchas cosas. Mientras asimilaba la información, miles de preguntas se agolparon en mi boca, amenazando con salir. Respiré hondo, no era el momento adecuado para preguntar. Donde estarían Yuuki y Zero, ¿No se supone que son los prefectos y que deben patrullar por la noche?

Oí a Kain preguntarle a Aidou: "¿Qué hacemos?". Volteé hacia ellos.

- ¡Aidou! ¡Kain! –Reconocí en seguida esa voz cargada de desprecio, era la de Zero. Yuuki venía con él.

- Oh, Oh, mejor nos vamos yendo.

- Quietos. -Kaname apareció por detrás de Kain. Los dos aludidos pegaron un pequeño bote, y ambos se giraron a la vez. Me sentía como una espectadora.- Yo me encargo de estos dos. Has hecho bien en pararle, Kain.

Así que había sido Kain el que lo había parado, me sentí mal no sé porqué. Aidou me echó otra mirada antes de desaparecer con Kaname, pero no supe descifrar que quería decir. Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro, era la de Yuuki. Zero cargaba con Suzuki.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Solo fui capaz de decir: _son_ _vampiros._

Tanto Zero como Yuuki me acompañaron hasta la entrada del edificio donde estaba la oficina del director. Me habían dicho que debían informarle de lo ocurrido, y yo era la única que no se había desmayado aparte de Kain y Aidou, evidentemente. Zero llevó a Suzuki hasta la enfermería, mientras Yuuki y yo fuimos a la oficina de Cross.

Le expliqué todo lo sucedido, parecía sorprendido de que no me hubiera desmayado. Cuando terminé de contarlo todo, me hizo una pregunta que me desconcertó.

- ¿Quieres que te borre los recuerdos de esta noche?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

- No.

- Yuuki-chan, ¿puedes llamar a Kaname-kun? -la aludida asintió y salió por la puerta. La habitación quedó en silencio, no me di cuenta de lo incómodo que esto le resultaba a Cross. Aunque no tardó mucho tiempo en reaparecer Yuuki seguida de Kaname… y Aidou detrás de éste.- Por favor, sentaos.

Una vez todos estuvieron sentados, incluida yo, el director sirvió té. Se lo agradecí. Por la ventana se veía todo oscuro, la luna se vislumbraba por detrás de unas nubes, iluminando escasamente el exterior. El té estaba caliente, lo miré absorta. La voz del director me devolvió de nuevo a la Tierra.

- Kaname-kun, he estado hablando con Seiko -chan. -miré a Cross, después a Kaname y paseé la mirada por los demás. Aidou miraba hacia el suelo.- Le he preguntado si quería que le borrara los recuerdos y me ha dicho que no.

Ahora fui yo la que encontré interesante el suelo, aunque aún así podía notar las miradas encima de mí. El director continuó, esta vez con una voz alegre.

- Espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente con eso, Kaname-kun.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, terminé levantando la cabeza. Casi todos esperaban la respuesta de Kaname, mirándolo. _Casi_ todos. Me encontré con los ojos de Aidou y no pude evitar apartar la mirada. Había algo en su mirada que no supe identificar, curiosidad tal vez. Por fin Kaname habló.

- No tengo ningún inconveniente. Además ahora que lo sabe puede ayudar a Yuuki con su tarea de guardiana.

¿Eh? ¡¿EH? Yo no quería ser prefecta, o guardiana. Miré al director, esperando que por favor se diera cuenta de que no quería y dijera que no hacía falta o algo así, yo no sería capaz de decírselo a Kaname directamente, nunca. Pero lejos de entender lo que yo quería, Cross contestó con voz alegre de nuevo.

- Oh~ que buena idea Kaname-kun, ¿No te importa, verdad Seiko -chan~?

- N-No… -intenté sonreír, de verdad lo _intenté_.

El té se había enfriado ya un poco, pegué un pequeño sorbo. Llevaba un rato dándole vueltas a una pregunta, finalmente me decidí a preguntar- Etto… ¿Qué pasará con Suzuki-san?

- Mañana por la mañana no recordará nada del incidente.

- Ah…

- Bueno, ya es muy tarde Seiko -chan, ¿Qué tal si vuelves a los dormitorios? Mañana tienes clase.

- Pero, aún tengo muchas preguntas…

- Puedes venir mañana. Tienes permiso para saltarte las clases~

- Bueno…

- Y recuerda no contarle a nadie sobre esto, ni a tu familia.

- …Ningún problema.

Yuuki y yo abandonamos la oficina de Cross y nos adentramos en los oscuros pasillos de la academia, los que me ponían los pelos de punta. Al menos acompañada de Yuuki era diferente. En el exterior las nubes ya no ocultaban la luna. Me contuve varias veces de preguntarle a Yuuki sobre los vampiros. Fue extraño, ella tampoco hablaba. Cuando llegamos a las puertas de los dormitorios del Sol nos separamos. Ella siguió con su patrulla y yo me fui a dormir.

Nada más entrar me quité los zapatos y, apartando a Kuro, me tiré sobre la cama. Me quedé dormida tal y como caí. Mi mente estaba exhausta y tenía mucha información que asimilar, mañana sería otro día…


	4. Chapter 4: Work

Esta era una de esas mañana en las que te levantas totalmente despejada porque tienes algo interesante por hacer a lo largo del día. Entraba mucha luz por las ventanas, tenía las cortinas abiertas y había dejado un hueco para que Kuro entrase y saliese cuando quisiera. No lo vi por ningún rincón, así que debía de estar por fuera. Pegué un salto de la cama y me fui corriendo a arreglarme. El gatito entró en la habitación nada más salí del baño. Ya iba vestida con el uniforme. Kuro me siguió hasta la oficina de Cross. Me había dicho que podía saltarme las clases de hoy para hablar con él.

Avancé por los pasillos, como era de día, no tuve ningún problema con mis paranoias sobre zombis y esas cosas. Llegué a la puerta de Cross, cogí a Kuro en brazos y toque un par de veces. El director me abrió y me invitó a pasar.

- ¡Buenos días, Seiko-chan~! Siéntate, por favor. Seguro que tienes muchas preguntas.

- Umm… si. –me senté en el cómodo sofá que Cross tenía en su oficina. No tardé mucho en volver a abrir la boca, llevaba dándole vueltas a todo lo que le quería preguntar desde que había salido de mi habitación. La primera pregunta fue para que me confirmara algo.-… ¿Entonces todos los de la clase Nocturna son vampiros, verdad?

- Si. Ya veo que has estado pensando las preguntas…

- Y… He leído… en algunos libros que hay vampiros que están… por encima de otros… ¿Es verdad eso?

Pude notar que Cross no se esperaba esa pregunta, aunque me contestó pronto.

- Si, es verdad… Los vampiros se dividen en varias… clases por decirlo así. La clase A son los _sangre pura_, vampiros que no tienen ni una gota de sangre humana. La B son los _nobles,_ suelen tener habilidades especiales, como controlar elementos… Después están lo de la clase C, la D y la E. Estos últimos son humanos que han sido mordidos por un sangre pura y se han convertido en vampiros. Si un E bebe de la sangre del vampiro que le mordió pasa a ser de la clase D, ya que entonces se podrá controlar para no atacar.

Mientras Cross me contaba esto, Kuro saltó de mi regazo y se fue por la ventana.

- Ya veo… Y, ¿Los de la clase nocturna de que clase son?

Esta vez no se mostró sorprendido por mi pregunta.

- Kaname-kun es un sangre pura, todos los demás son nobles.

Así que Aidou es un noble…

- Seiko-chan, -comenzó a decirme en un tono más serio.- los vampiros que están en esta academia quieren conseguir vivir pacíficamente con los humanos. Esto es una pastilla de sangre, es un _sustituto_ de la sangre. Toda la clase nocturna toma de estas, pero se necesita a los guardianes para que no ocurran incidentes como el de ayer. Siempre hay algún "problemático", como Aidou-kun. –añadió.

- Y necesitas más prefectos ¿Verdad? Para que ayuden a Yuuki y Zero…

- Exacto, y tu ayuda les vendría bien… Seiko -chan, ¿sabes algún tipo de arte marcial o algo por el estilo?

- Bueno, de pequeña empecé a ir a kendo, pero…

- ¡Qué bien! –me cortó el director antes de que empezara a explicarle que sólo duré unos meses.- Eso nos ahorra mucho tiempo. Mira, -se fue a su escritorio y cogió una especie de vara- esto es un arma anti-vampiros, reacciona al tocarlos y les envía un descarga eléctrica. Es parecida a la que tiene Yuuki, si tienes algún problema puedes pedirle a ella que te ayude.

Cogí la vara y, una vez la tuve en las manos, pensé que no sería tan complicado manejarla, era extensible así que la guardé sin problemas. Entonces y sin previo aviso, mi estómago empezó a gruñir, me acordé de que no había desayunado. Le eché una ojeada el reloj de muñeca, la una. Qué hambre.

- ¡Gracias por todo director! A partir de esta noche empezaré con la guardia ¿no?

El director me miró con una sonrisa en la cara y se despidió de mí:

- Si, ¡Bye bye Seiko-chan~!

- Nos vemos…

Llegué a tiempo para comer, aunque tarde, y repetí dos veces. El comedor estaba casi vacío a excepción de un grupo de tres o cuatro personas. Me senté en una de las tantas mesas libres, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en estas semanas que llevaba en la academia. Recordé que el día que llegué me encontré con Aidou y también el día que fui a la biblioteca, entonces no sabía que era un vampiro. Aunque desde que lo vi pensé que había algo raro en él. Y ahora entendía por qué pareció sorprendido cuando le pregunté por el libro de vampiros.

Por la tarde estuve dando vueltas de aquí para allá, aburrida. Kuro no había vuelto todavía. Finalmente decidí practicar un poco de kendo, aunque haría casi cuatro años que no había vuelto a practicar, me acordaba de los movimientos más básicos. Al terminar la tarde, y antes del cambio de clases, me di una ducha y me preparé para mi primera noche como prefecta. El arma anti-vampiros la até alrededor del muslo, debajo de la falda, así la tenía a mano y era cómoda de llevar.

Fui al cambio de clases, una vez allí debía de ayudar a Yuuki y Zero. Tomé un atajo por el bosque para llegar a tiempo. Cuando vi las puertas del dormitorio de la Luna, ya estaba abarrotado de chicas gritando "¡Kyaa!" por todos lados. Y únicamente estaba Yuuki, ni rastro de Zero por ninguna parte. En ese momento recordé que Yuuki se solía quejar de que Zero casi siempre llegaba tarde, o ni llegaba. Me acerqué y comencé a oír a muchas de las chicas susurrar entre sí cosas como "Esa es la nueva prefecta" o, paradójicamente, "La nueva es la nueva prefecta". Una vez estuve al lado de Yuuki, intenté ayudarla. Cosa que me costó mucho, debido a mi timidez.

- Hey, venga, para atrás. –comencé diciendo en un tono un tanto conciliador, pero firme.

- ¡Kyaa! ¡Kyaa!

- Uh… -me empecé a irritar, esos gritos me destrozaban los oídos, así que decidí levantar la voz un poco más.- ¡He dicho que atrás! Hacedme caso. – la última frase sonó más como una súplica que como una orden, que es lo que pretendía, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con tanta gente junta.

- ¿Y si no te hacemos caso qué?

-Ah… Pues… ¡Os las veréis conmigo! –lo que yo no sabía era yo no les imponía ningún tipo de respeto. Así pues, todas hicieron caso omiso de mi _advertencia_ y siguieron "kyaa" por aquí "kyaa" por allá. Decidí que no tenía caso seguir intentando esto sola así que me acerqué a Yuuki para, de alguna forma, intentar ayudarla y que, a la vez, ella me prestara algo de ayuda. Al final, y entre las dos, conseguimos que dejaran libre el camino justo antes de que los de la clase nocturna salieran. Cuando las puertas se empezaron a abrir, las chicas se alinearon rápidamente, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver reflejada la emoción y comprendí que por muy calladas y ordenadas que se hubieran puesto esa situación no duraría nada más que un corto periodo de tiempo.

Esta vez salió primero Kain seguido de Aidou muy cerca, después Kaname y todos los demás vampiros detrás. No pude mirar por mucho tiempo porque tuve que girarme ya que las chicas habían empezado a gritar de nuevo. Después de recibir unas cuantas miradas de las que matan y varios (muchos) empujones, conseguí que se calmaran un poco. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Volvieron a intentar destrozarme los oídos, solo se oían ¡Kyaa!s y se distinguía algún "¡Aidol-senpai!".

Entonces comprendí porque se habían vuelto a poner a gritar, y de esa forma tan… _grotesca_, Aidou estaba detrás de mí mandando besos a las chicas y coqueteando con ellas de la forma más despreocupada que jamás había visto.

- Aidou-senpai, ¡Vuelve con tu clase!

- Buenos días. –me dio un guiño mientras lo decía, solo consiguió que las chicas gritaran más fuerte. Antes de irse pareció que fuera a decir algo más pero se lo pensó y finalmente se fue. Las estudiantes volvieron a rugir. Aún me esperaban unos minutos de seguir intentando contener a las fans y, casi una noche en vela. Suspiré.

La mañana siguiente intenté mantenerme despierta durante las clases, pero no lo conseguí: a segunda hora no lo soporté más y me dormí encima de mis libros. Al menos como estaba en la última fila, aunque me durmiera, no se notaba a no ser que el profesor preguntara por mí.

Tardé un tiempo en acostumbrarme a no dormir la mayor parte de la noche. Los primeros tres días estuve a punto de terminar dormida de pie o apoyada sobre la pared. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando. Hacía como Yuuki y Zero, echar una _cabezadita_ en clase. Los días fueron pasando, no hubo casi ningún incidente durante el poco tiempo que llevaba de guardiana. Tampoco hablé más con Aidou, ni él conmigo.

Era la noche del miércoles, hacía poco más de una semana desde que había empezado a, como yo decía, _trabajar_ por las noches. Empezaba a atardecer, pronto sería el cambio de clases y tenía que estar ahí para contener a las chicas. Entré rápidamente en el baño y me di una ducha rápida. Tardé menos de cinco minutos en alisarme el flequillo y ponerme espuma en el pelo rizado, hoy no me haría las dos coletas. Antes de salir fui a ponerle la comida a Kuro, quien estaba durmiendo encima de mi cama. Cuando levanté el paquete me di cuenta que pesaba _muy poco_. La comida se había acabado.

Rápidamente intenté pensar en alguna solución. _Solo tengo que ir a una tienda 24h o si me doy prisa aún estarán abiertas algunas de las que cierran a las nueve o las diez. Si le pido al director que me deje ir esta noche a comprarla, problema resuelto. Además si Zero aparecía no abría ningún problema con mi ausencia. _Con este pensamiento abandoné mi habitación y tomé el atajo por el bosque hasta los dormitorios de la Luna. Cuando llegué vi que Zero estaba ahí, algo muy raro ya que normalmente acostumbra a llegar tarde. Con él no costó mucho sujetar a las chicas durante el cambio de clases e, incluso, se oía menos alboroto. Al final me acerqué a contarles a Yuuki y Zero lo que iba a hacer.

- Entonces, ¿esta noche no estarás?

- Seguramente, aunque aún tengo que ir a pedirle al director permiso.

- Si es por un día, seguramente te lo dará.

- Eso espero, bueno, adiós.

Después de esta breve charla me dirigí rápidamente a la oficina del director. Pasé por los pasillos oscuros como si nada, después de estar de guardiana durante más de una semana, le había perdido el miedo a que un zombi saliera de la oscuridad, era más probable que se tratara de un vampiro, al fin y al cabo. Una vez estuve delante la puerta de la oficina, toqué un par de veces.

- _Adelante~_

- Buenos dí- ¡Ah! Digo, Hola director.-oír todos los días esa frasecita de Aidou durante el cambio de clases me estaba afectando-.

- Hola Seiko-chan~

- Hola también Kaname-senpai. –me detuve un momento a pensar- Bueno, como seguramente estaréis ocupados iré al grano. –tomé aire y añadí- … Cross-san, ¿puedo ir a la ciudad a comprar comida para Kuro esta noche? Se me ha acabado…

El pareció pensárselo, y vaciló un poco antes de decir:

- Si es sólo por un día, adelante. –y murmuró- Tampoco me gustaría dejar sin comida a un pobre gatito…

- ¡Muchas gracias! Iré ahora mismo. –después de una pequeña reverencia, me encaminé hacía la puerta.

Una vez fuera, salí corriendo hacía las puertas de entrada de la academia. Como no había ningún atajo que yo supiera y no quería probar a encontrar alguno por si me perdía, fui por el camino empedrado. Eran las ocho y media, aún era pronto, aunque había oscurecido antes debido a que era invierno. Divisé las puertas desde lejos, había alguien a un lado, pero no conseguí saber quién era, estaba oscuro. Conforme me fui acercando empecé a verle mejor. Antes de que yo hablara, habló él.


	5. Chapter 5: Rain & chocolate

Antes de que yo hablara, habló él.

- ¿A dónde vas? -voz aterciopelada, ojos azules y pelo rubio. Sin duda era Aidou.

- Aidou-senpai… Umm… voy a comprar a la ciudad…-mientras lo decía abrí la puerta, que soltó un suave chirrido, y salí- Nos vemos.

Antes de dar siquiera el primer paso para echar a andar, oí como la puerta volvía a abrirse aunque esta vez no se oyó ningún molesto ruido. Me giré, Aidou estaba saliendo.

- ¿A dónde vas? –esta vez pregunté yo-.

- A la ciudad también. Me aburro.

- ¿Tienes permiso?

- No.

- Entonces no puedo permitir que salgas.

- … Está bien. -¿Eh? Algo estaba mal, pensaba que iba a insistir, tratándose de Aidou, que raro...

- Umm… Vale. Bueno, adiós.

Seguí andando, noté su mirada fija en mí hasta que doblé en una curva. En ese momento pensé que tramaba algo.

Eran las nueve menos veinte cuando llegué a la ciudad. La mayoría de las tiendas estaban abiertas hasta tarde aquí, sobre todo las cafeterías y los bares. No me costó mucho tiempo encontrar un 24 horas dónde vendieran comida para gatos. Después de pagar a la dependienta, salí afuera. Miré de nuevo el reloj, solo eran las nueve menos diez, se supone que ya tenía que volver, aunque al director no le había dicho la hora a la que regresaría, aún así me había traído el dinero justo para comprar la comida de Kuro y no me llegaría para nada más. Suspiré, hacia mucho que no salía fuera de la academia y realmente me habría gustado pasear o ir a una cafetería, o algo.

Al salir de mis pensamientos, me volví a sentir observada, esta vez de muy cerca. Rápidamente, por acto reflejo, giré sobre mí misma, ahí estaba, otra vez, Aidou.

- ¡Aidou-senpai! Me has seguido, te dije que no salieras.

- Bueno, ahora no tendrás que decir que me dejaste salir tú, si nos pillan, claro. –sonaba tan despreocupado como siempre.

- Volvamos a la academia. –dije yo en un tono más serio.

- ¿Eh? Pero yo quería ir a una cafetería muy buena que conozco por aquí, me gusta desayunar dulces… -dijo él con un tono aniñado.

Tuve la sensación de que el rubio ya había salido otras veces por la noche a la ciudad. Le miré, había dicho que le gustaba desayunar dulces, pero ¿él no era… un vampiro?

- Aunque sea un vampiro también me pueden gustar otras cosas aparte de la sangre. –esta vez hablaba algo serio, aunque con una mirada despreocupada y un toque de ironía en sus labios.

Me había leído el pensamiento. Desvié la mirada de sus ojos cuando terminó la frase, aunque podía ver de reojo cómo me seguía mirando, parecía que se esperaba otro tipo de reacción. Nunca había leído en ningún libro que los vampiros comieran (o bebieran) otras cosas a parte de sangre. Pensando en los libros de vampiros me acordé de que se suelen contradecir en el tema de la edad, algunos dicen que son inmortales y, en cambio, otros que viven mucho tiempo pero no para siempre. Me pregunté cuál de las dos versiones sería la verdadera… Aidou lo sabría, evidentemente. ¿Cuántos años tendría Aidou? Era joven, estaba claro, pero no aparentaba muchos más que yo. Como mucho tendría uno o dos más, claro que sólo aparentemente. Su edad real… ni idea. Y no sé si querría saberlo.

Una voz me sacó de mis reflexiones. Después de un tiempo _trabajando_ por las noches, cualquier pensamiento hacía que me olvidara de la realidad y me perdiera en cavilaciones y demás cosas.

- ¿No vas a pedir nada?

¿¡Ehh! ¡¿Ya estaba en la cafetería? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había entrado, otra vez me había vuelto a perder en mis pensamientos. Y estaba sentada en una mesa de dos, en un rincón al lado de la ventana, con Aidou enfrente. El rubio estaba esperando mi respuesta, algo impaciente. En el lado derecho de la mesa, y con cara de querer lanzarse sobre Aidou, estaba la camarera.

- Emm… pues es que me había traído el dinero justo para comprar la comida de Kuro…

- Lo pagaré yo.

- ¿Eh? V-vale, entonces… ¿Estás seguro? –asintió- una taza de chocolate blanco, por favor…

- En seguida lo traigo. -la camarera se fue a regañadientes, sin dejar de mirar a Aidou descaradamente. Una risa silenciosa escapó de mis labios. Al parecer, Aidou no solo traía de cabeza a las chicas de la academia Cross.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Parece que también eres famoso fuera de la academia.

Se me había escapado sin querer, me ruboricé ligeramente e intenté distraerme mirando a la camarera que se acababa de ir, quien seguía con su mirada fija en Aidou.

- Je… -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, llevándose el flequillo hacia atrás-Y las únicas chicas _humanas _que me tratáis indiferentemente sois tú y Yuuki. Las únicas dos que saben que soy un vampiro…

¿Intentaba decir que le tratábamos así porque sabíamos que era un vampiro? Eso me dolió.

- Aidou-senpai, te trataba así antes de que supiera lo que eras. Que seas un vampiro no tiene absolutamente nada que ver. Y, además, hay más chicas que te tratan como yo. Como… como Yori-chan.

- ¿No te importa que sea un vampiro? –se había puesto serio, aunque su rostro parecía igual de despreocupado que antes, sus ojos no lucían igual.

¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Era extraña. Pero, ¿me importaba que Aidou fuera un vampiro? No pensé la respuesta, simplemente salió rápidamente de mi boca.

- No, claro que no.

En ese momento llegó la camarera con mi chocolate y lo que se había pedido Aidou. En el pequeño silencio que se hizo una vez se fue la camarera, me dio tiempo a fijarme mejor en la cafetería.

Estábamos en el rincón más alejado de todos, fuera de oídos indiscretos. La ventana que estaba a mi izquierda daba a la calle, donde se podía ver pasar a los viandantes, me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Casi todos los paraguas eran transparentes, aunque a veces pasaba alguien con uno de color. Volví la vista al interior, la camarera seguía mirando hacia aquí y Aidou comía delicadamente, como un aristócrata, bueno, eso era ¿no? Sonreí sin darme cuenta. Mi mirada bajó hasta posarse en el chocolate blanco, caliente. Cogí la taza y le di un pequeño sorbo. Lo saboreé y volví a beber. Me encantaba el chocolate blanco, mi favorito. Retomé el hilo de pensamientos de antes, decidí preguntarle a Aidou sobre la edad de los vampiros, aunque puede que la respuesta no me gustase en absoluto. Podía ser una gran oportunidad para saber más de lo que el director me había contado.

- Em.… Aidou-senpai, -levantó la mirada y dio un leve asentimiento, esperando que continuara- me preguntaba sobre la edad de los vampiros, quiero decir, no pareces tener muchos más años que yo, pero… por lo que sé, seguramente tengas… bastantes más… ¿Cuántos años tienes Aidou-senpai? –le pregunté finalmente.

- En años vampiro… diecisiete. ¿Quieres saber a cuanto equivale en años humanos?

Realmente quería saberlo, por eso había preguntado, pero al final no me atreví a decirle que sí. Era una sensación extraña, quería saberlo pero al mismo tiempo no quería, estaba contrariada.

- No…

Desvié la mirada hacia la ventana, seguía lloviendo, me quedé absorta, sumergida en mis pensamientos. El rubio me hizo volver.

- ¿Quién es Kuro? Antes has dicho que le habías comprado comida.

- Ah… Es un gatito que encontré en la academia, le puse Kuro porque es todo negro.

No siguió la conversación. Mi mirada se volvió a perder en la ventana, la lluvia me traía tantos recuerdos… buenos y… muy malos. Suspiré. La lluvia no me traía buenos recuerdos.

Hace algo más de un año, había ido de excursión con la clase durante tres días. Me lo pasé genial, pero el día que regresé a casa fue el peor día de mi vida. El autobús nos dejó en el instituto, tenía que ir andando hasta mi casa. Cuando llegué las luces de la casa estaban todas apagadas y un policía me esperaba en la puerta. En ese momento sentí que algo no iba bien. Se me acercó, su rostro estaba tétrico y me habló con un tono apenado...

La voz del rubio hizo que dejara de recordar y me devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿No te gusta la lluvia?

- No es eso… Antes me gustaba, ahora solo me trae… -hice una ligera pausa sin darme cuenta, y terminé susurrando- malos recuerdos.

- ¿Malos recuerdos? –un humano no hubiera sido capaz de oír el débil murmuro, pero para Aidou no fue problema alguno.

- Si… -la pelirroja pareció vacilar un momento, entre si contarle o no algo. Al final continuó hablando- Um… Mis padres y mi hermano murieron hace poco más de un año. En un accidente. Su coche resbaló a causa de la lluvia y chocaron contra un gran árbol.

- Entiendo…

Lo último que dijo Aidou no lo oí, me había vuelto a quedar inmersa en mis recuerdos. Recordaba a mis padres y a mi hermano, a todos los familiares y amigos que habían pasado por mi casa y que habían dejado huella en mí. Miraba a la ventana, a los peatones pasar. Cada vez había menos, la lluvia había empeorado y todos iban directos a sus casas. Entonces, alguien me llamó la atención, tenía un paraguas de color azul oscuro, vestía de forma elegante y era realmente atractivo. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención, sino el hecho de que recordaba haberlo visto antes, en algún lugar, con mi padre. No sé porqué fui corriendo a hablar con él, simplemente quería conocer a alguien que recordara a mi padre.

- Aidou-senpai, ¡Ahora mismo vuelvo, tengo que hablar con ese hombre!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Antes de salir, mientras abría la puerta, pude ver como Aidou dejaba rápidamente el dinero en la mesa. Fuera llovía mucho, corrí para alcanzar a ese hombre y terminé empapada. Aidou salió detrás de mí. Cogí del brazo al tipo para hacer que parara. Me costó un poco recuperar el aliento antes de hablar, en ese momento Aidou llegó a mi lado.

- Disculpe, usted conocía a mi padre ¿Verdad? Recuerdo haberle visto hablando con él.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

- Se llamaba Sataka Kana.

- Si, lo conocía, pero no mucho. Así que tú eres… su hija, supongo. ¿Con quién estás viviendo ahora? –le dio una extraña mirada a Aidou que no supe identificar en ese momento-.

- Vivo con mis tíos.

- Tu padre no tenía hermanos.

- Con la hermana de mi madre, se hizo cargo de mí.

- Ya veo. Nos vemos, tengo prisa.

- Um, pero… bueno, Adiós.

Al final no había podido hablar con él, me había quedado en una especie de shock. Antes de marcharse me dio una última mirada a mí y a Aidou, y dijo algo que me desconcertó completamente.

- Me pregunto qué pensaría tu padre…

- ¿Eh?

Me giré para mirar a Aidou, ¿Se refería a él? El rubio parecía bastante pensativo y miraba el lugar por donde se había ido el hombre. Mierda, se me había olvidado preguntarle el nombre. La lluvia seguía cayendo, más fuerte que antes, y no tenía paraguas. Eso realmente ya no me importaba, al fin y al cabo ya estaba calada totalmente. Noté que el cabello se me pegaba a la cara, y también la ropa al cuerpo. Ya no había casi nadie por la calle, la noche había caído totalmente.

- ¿Le conocías?

Aidou captó mi atención.

- No… No realmente, solo recuerdo haberlo visto hablando con mi padre…

- ¿Con tu padre? Creo que no te has dado cuenta, pero, ese hombre era un vampiro. Un clase C para ser más exactos. ¿Dices que conocía a tu padre?

- ¡¿Un vampiro?… -me sorprendí- Recuerdo haberlo visto varias veces hablando con mi padre… aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

- Ya veo.

- Será mejor que volvamos… aunque ya estoy completamente empapada…, estamos –agregué al mirarle-.

Nos encaminamos los dos en silencio hacia la academia, los dos pensando en lo mismo, pero desde puntos de vista diferentes. Porqué conocía mi padre a un vampiro… esa pregunta rondaría en mi cabeza durante poco tiempo.

Fuimos andando por el camino que llevaba a la academia, continuaba lloviendo muy fuerte y yo no prestaba atención a la calzada. Así que metí el pie en un hoyo y caí de bruces al suelo. Me levanté rápidamente y enrojecí al ver que Aidou me miraba con cara de "Qué idiota". No intenté ni sacudirme, estaba empapada (y ahora cubierta de barro), de poco serviría. Un escozor en el brazo reclamó mi atención. Me había hecho un pequeño corte, seguramente con una piedra, o quizás con un cristal, ya que había traspasado la manga de la chaqueta. Pero no fue el corte lo que me preocupó, miré a Aidou. Me observaba con una expresión que no supe descifrar. El corté reclamó mi atención de nuevo, me estaba empezando a escocer más. Me arremangué la manga y observé atentamente. Pude ver un pequeño trozo de cristal en la herida, de la cual salía algo de sangre, muy poca debido a la lluvia. Tsk. Ahora tendría que sacarlo. Me paré en seco.

- Un momento Aidou-senpai… tengo que sacar un cristal… o si quieres puedes adelantarte.

No quise mirarle mientras decía eso. Sabía que él era capaz de oler la sangre incluso aunque lloviera, ya que estábamos bastante cerca. Me arremangué bien la manga de nuevo e intenté sacar el pequeño cristal. Un intento. Au. Dos intentos. Au. Tres…

- Déjame ver.

La voz de Aidou sonó fastidiada al decir eso. Al principio me alarmé, pero después de mirarle a los ojos sentí que no intentaba nada raro. Le tendí el brazo un poco resignada.

Mientras con una mano me sujetaba firmemente el brazo, con la otra me sacó delicadamente el cristal de la herida y lo tiró lejos. Suspiré, parecía tan fácil si lo hacía él. Se mantuvo sujetando mi brazo unos segundo más, por un instante creí que se había pensado mejor sus intenciones.

- Vamos. –dijo con voz cortante soltando mi brazo, y echó a andar de nuevo. Parecía estar molesto. Le seguí en silencio, a su izquierda. Antes de que desviara la mirada pude ver que sus ojos, habitualmente de un color azul profundo, se habían oscurecido ligeramente con un tinte brillante de color rojizo. No le di mayor importancia, sabía que era un vampiro y no me parecía raro verle así, aunque él no me volvió a mirar, ni a cruzar palabra alguna conmigo.

Cuando llegamos a las puertas y entramos en la academia, Aidou se esfumó en cuestión de segundos y me quedé sola. Fui a mis dormitorios.


	6. Chapter 6: News

Me desperté con más sueño del normal, si eso puede ser posible, y después de cambiarme e intentar despejarme bajé a desayunar. Había pasado casi una semana desde que estuve con Aidou en la cafetería. Me senté en la mesa con Yuuki y Yori, desde que empecé con mis patrullas era mucho más cercana a las dos.

- Seiko-chan, el director me ha pedido que te diga que vayas esta tarde a su oficina. Tiene algo importante que decirte.

- ¿Después de la patrulla?

- No exactamente. Me ha dicho que después del cambio de clases vayas a verle.

- Vale…

No me pude concentrar en las clases, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba durmiendo. ¿Qué me iría a decir el director? Estuve en la biblioteca hasta el cambio de clases, haciendo los deberes que tenía atrasados.

Mientras intentaba contener a las masas tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Noté la mirada de Aidou encima de mí más de una vez. Una vez terminó el cambio de clases me despedí rápidamente de Yuuki y Zero y fui corriendo a la oficina del director. Había pensado en varios, muchos, motivos por los que Cross podría mandarme llamar. Pero ninguno se acercó al verdadero.

Cuando toqué la puerta del director estaba tranquila, aunque respiraba algo agitada. Cross me invitó a pasar. En la habitación no estaba únicamente el director, también se hallaba Kaname.

- Hola… ¿Me había llamado, director?

- Si, siéntate. –le hice caso- Hoy ha llegado una carta dirigida a ti, Seiko-chan.

- Ah… vale…

- Pero no es de tus tíos. –me sorprendí, no había nadie que me mandara cartas aparte de ellos.

- ¿De quién…?

- De la asociación de cazadores de vampiros. –Kaname intervino al ver que el director tenía dificultades para seguir.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cazadores de vampiros?

- Es normal que no sepas nada. Como su nombre indica, se dedican a cazar vampiros.

- Kaname-kun ya sigo yo. –el director intervino antes de que Kaname siguiera hablando.

Estaba muy confusa, ¿que hacía una carta de la… asociación de cazadores de vampiros dirigida a mí? Ni siquiera sabía que existía tal asociación.

- Seiko-chan, te voy a contar algo que tu padre no quería que supieras, pero que al llegar la carta no puedo simplemente pasar por alto. –el director se había puesto serio, con el semblante grave, algo muy raro en él. Tomó aire- Tu padre… Tu padre era un ex-cazador de vampiros. –me tomó unos segundos asimilar eso, después, continuó- Él se casó con una humana que, evidentemente, no sabía nada sobre los vampiros. Tu padre no quería que sus hijos se convirtieran en cazadores como él, así que, cuando naciste, tus padres decidieron que el apellido de la familia pasaría a ser Kotara, el de tu madre. Pensaron que de esta manera si en un futuro la asociación de cazadores intentaba dar con tu hermano y tú no serían capaces. Aunque al parecer no ha servido de mucho. Tus padres querían que llevaras una vida completamente normal.

La voz de Cross se extinguió y un incómodo silencio cayó sobre los tres. Yo no me di cuenta, estaba demasiado confusa asimilando la información. Nunca le había dado importancia al hecho de que mis padres hubieran decidido ponernos a mi hermano y a mí el apellido de mi madre. Después de unos minutos, pregunté:

- Entonces… soy… ¿Cazadora de um… vampiros?

- No, oficialmente, no. Pero por tus venas corre la sangre de un gran cazador.

Se me empezaron a humedecer los ojos, mis padres me habían ocultado tantas cosas… Mi padre era un ex-cazador de vampiros… Aún no podía creerlo.

- El día en que tus padres murieron… ¿Sabes lo que pasó?

- Murieron en un accidente de tráfico…

- Esa es la versión de la policía. En realidad, fueron atacados por dos vampiros de nivel E. Tu padre, al haber dejado completamente su trabajo como cazador, no guardó ningún arma, o al menos, no la llevaba encima en ese momento. Fue como si fueran humanos corrientes.

Esa revelación fue como un balde de agua fría para mí. Estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar. Quedé prácticamente en shock, era demasiada información a la vez.

- Gracias… por contármelo… -no quise romper a llorar delante de los dos, tenía que salir rápido de esa habitación- Si me disculpan…

- ¡Ah! La carta Seiko-chan. –me la tendió y la cogí al tiempo que me levantaba. Con un simple"Um" se lo agradecí y me fui.

Por los pasillos contenía las lágrimas, podría haber alguien de la clase nocturna. Una vez fuera y, alejada ya unos metros del edificio, empecé a llorar silenciosamente. Estaba tan confusa, de pronto mi mundo se había vuelto al revés. Caminar mientras lloras es verdaderamente difícil. Cuando vi la pequeña fuente, que hay a medio camino hacia mis dormitorios, me paré y la utilicé como apoyo, sentada con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y la espalda en la fuente. La carta la dejé a mi derecha, en el suelo empedrado.

Estuve un tiempo llorando, hasta que escuché unos pasos cerca. Intenté reprimir las lágrimas y sollozos. Cuando estuve más calmada, levanté apenas un poco la mirada, buscando a quién quiera que se hubiese acercado. Vi unos zapatos negros y un pantalón blanco a menos de un metro delante de mí. Era alguien de la clase nocturna. Genial, ahora me perderían el poco respeto que ya me tenían. Dirían que era una llorica, nada más lejos de la realidad. Los zapatos salieron de mi campo de visión, se habían movido a mi derecha. Hacia el lado de la carta, seguramente la habría visto. Giré la cabeza y me encontré de nuevo con los zapatos, justo delante de la carta. Me decidí finalmente a levantar la mirada, no me sorprendí al ver que era Aidou. Últimamente me lo solía encontrar casi siempre durante las patrullas. Cuando me miró a los ojos me entraron ganas de llorar de nuevo. Reprimí inútilmente un sollozo. Mientras él recogía el sobre, yo me levanté. No quería que la leyera, no al menos antes que yo. Antes de que pudiera pedirle la carta, leyó el remitente. Me miró, parecía confundido.

- Dá-Dámela, por favor. –mi voz se resquebrajó al final de la frase.

- La asociación de cazadores, ¿Qué tienen que ver contigo?

Comenzó a abrir el sobre.

- N-No… No sé si quiero saber lo que pone, aún no…

Me quedé sin palabras, paralizada. Por una parte, quería saber lo que ponía. Pero por otra parte, tenía miedo de qué me podría encontrar. El rubio parecía determinado a leer el contenido y supe que hiciera lo que hiciera terminaría leyendo la carta. Esperé impaciente, no había nada que hacer. Cuando terminó de leer, a una velocidad que cualquier humano envidiaría, me miró con una expresión sombría que nunca le había visto poner. Por unos segundos el único sonido que se oyó fue el del agua de la fuente.

- ¿Una cazadora? ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? Ni siquiera Kaname-sama… -no continuó la frase en voz alta. Había hablado con un tono tan cargado de… ¿desprecio? No… ¿decepción?

- ¿Eh? Y-Yo no… -se me resquebrajó la voz y no pude continuar. Aunque de poco hubiera servido, Aidou se había marchado. Después de la sorpresa inicial, mis sollozos volvieron y comencé a llorar nuevamente. Ahora si que estaba segura de que no quería leer la carta. Y Aidou… parecía enfadado.

Recogí el papel del suelo, ya que el rubio lo había dejado caer al irse. Me senté en el borde de la fuente y, antes de empezar a leer la carta, me di cuenta de que el agua de la fuente se había congelado. Toqué la superficie y respiré hondo. Entonces dirigí mi mirada a la carta que había entre mis manos, dispuesta a leerla. Me mantuve en un pesado silencio durante unos minutos.

Una vez terminé de leerla pude entender un poco la reacción que Aidou había tenido minutos atrás, _un poco_. Después de un pequeño y breve párrafo de presentación, había otro que contenía el verdadero motivo por el que me habían enviado esta carta. Aunque después de lo que había dicho, más bien susurrado, Aidou; ya tenía yo bien claro lo que iba a poner antes siquiera de empezar a leerlo. Básicamente, decía que no había forma alguna de ignorar mi existencia teniendo en cuenta la sangre que corría por mis venas... blablablá, etc.

Al final de la carta, había una petición (pese a que más bien parecía una obligación) a entrar a formar parte de la Asociación de Cazadores. En seguida me saltaron las lágrimas de nuevo, una vez terminé esa última frase. Me quedé brevemente en silencio hasta que decidí levantarme e ir a los dormitorios. Guardé la carta en el sobre, lo plegué, lo metí en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y, finalmente, me alcé.

Anduve lentamente hacia los Dormitorios del Sol, pasando por entre los demasiado silenciosos árboles (ya que momentos antes elegí tomar el atajo para llegar a tiempo de tomar una ducha, antes de que el cansancio me lo impidiese). Justo en el momento en el que ya divisaba los Dormitorios del Sol, una mano aferró mi antebrazo con fuerza, deteniéndome. No necesité ni girarme para saber quién era.

- Aidou-senpai... –mi voz sonó ronca, apagada. Me soltó rápidamente y se puso a unos pasos de mí, en frente. No podía ver la expresión de su rostro en ese momento, simplemente no me atrevía, así que mantuve la cabeza gacha, sin que ninguna palabra saliera de mis labios. Además, si lo miraba, corría el riesgo de que mis lágrimas amenazaran con salir nuevamente. Aunque estaba completamente segura de que él era capaz de notar el rastro salino que atravesaba mi cara. El silencio fue breve, suficiente como para que notara que él aún estaba algo fuera de si. Soltó un muy hondo suspiro y después tomó aire, parecía haberse decidido a hablar.

- ... Seiko-chan. Yo... realmente, _realmente_, lamento mi reacción de antes. Estaba... um, demasiado alterado, –hizo una pequeña pausa – no sabía cómo reaccionar y... –añadió. Pese a no continuar la frase, yo sabía que se refería al haberse ido sin dejar que me explicase. Después, un silencio pesado inundó todo. Estaba confusa, ¿él, disculpándose? Oh, eso era algo nuevo... Aunque, parecía que iba completa y totalmente en serio. Buf, qué lío. Pero confiaba en él, o quería al menos, así pues, iba a creerle. Suspiré.

- Voy a rechazar la oferta. Si puedo... Aunque no creo que sea mucho problema, ya que igualmente no he recibido ninguna formación ni entrenamiento.

Él permaneció callado. En el silencio, me decidí a darle una mirada, quería saber que podía estar pensando. Pero cuando levanté la cabeza el observaba algún punto que estaba a mis espaldas. Giré sobre mi misma y divisé aquello que lo tenía tan ensimismado. Era Zero. Miraba seriamente a Aidou y parecía estar enfadado. Antes de que le diera tiempo a sacar la pistola para amenazar al rubio, sentí una leve brisa a mis espaldas. Aidou se había marchado, no había más que ver como se relajaba ligeramente el semblante de Zero. Quien a la vez que se guardaba la pistola me decía:

- Ve a los dormitorios, Yuuki ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar de que no llegases.

- En seguida voy, Zero-kun.

Caminamos en silencio el poco trecho que quedaba hasta los Dormitorios del Sol. Divisamos a Yuuki en la puerta con mirada preocupada, así que desvié la cabeza hacia Zero. Éste ni me miró. Parecía estar _ligeramente_ irritado conmigo, después de todo, no le hacía nada de gracia mi relación con la clase nocturna... con Aidou para ser exacta. Yuuki salió rápidamente en nuestra dirección nada más nos vio, mientras, Zero aprovechó para escabullirse entre los árboles, sin decir palabra alguna. Solo esperaba que no fuera a buscar a Aidou para meterlo en un nuevo lío. Suspiré.

- Buenas, Yuuki-chan...

- ¡Seiko-chan! Estaba preocupada de que no llegaras, hoy tienes la noche libre, pensé que vendrías aquí en cuanto... –se corrigió. – Deberías de tomarte un descanso, mañana no tienes por qué ir a clases, puedes dormir todo lo que te apetezca. El director me ha pedido que te diga que tienes dos días libres. –el tono de su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba al tanto de mi situación, el director se lo habría contado todo... o, por lo menos, en parte. Me pregunté si Zero lo sabría.

Después, me fui a dormir.


End file.
